Always, a Prince of Tennis fanfic
by thecellocaseofdoom
Summary: RyomaXOC,what happens when Ryoma's best childhood friend visits him in Japan? And when Ryoma's feelings for her bloom into something a bit more than friendship, how will things between them go? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Okay, this fic is mostly about humor, friendship, love and Ryoma and my OC. I'm trying not to make a Mary Sue, so please go easy on me coz this is my first time! **

**Not recommended at all for RyoSaku lovers. **

**I absolutely hate Sakuno! She's such a bimbo. **

**My apologies to all RyoSaku fans, you can send your violent reactions to idon'. **

**I hope you have fun reading!**

**Okay, time set; the Seigaku Regulars are having their morning practice, with the cheerleaders, Ryoma's break time.**

**Ready. Set. **

**GO!**

* * *

Chapter one

**Ryoma's POV**

I looked up at the sky, massaging my sore arm.

Tennis practice had been bloodshed today. I wiped my sweaty forehead with my towel, pausing to take a gulp out of my Ponta.

Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out of the far side of the court, where the cheerleaders were.

Normally, I wouldn't give a damn when it came to cheerleaders, especially the ones who confessed their undying love for you every time the opportunity comes. **(ahum...Cough...Cough...Tomoko...Cough. What?)**

But this time, I was interested.

_That voice... It sounded just like..._

I leaned in my seat, trying to get a better view.

Then I saw her.

This time, I was sure that she was the one I saw.

She was dancing on top of a human pyramid, not even showing the least bit inkling of fear.

Who else would be as crazy as her to try that?

_Still, that can't be her. She's in America for all I know. _

_It's probably just another one of those people...._

I shook my head, staring intently at her again.

_She looks just like..._

**Narrator's POV**

On the other side of the court, across from where Ryoma sat, was Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo, all tired from picking up balls.

One of the balls had even landed in the toilet (don't ask me how it got there, it just did) and this time, it was Horio who was unlucky enough to fall _into_ the toilet, and accidentally flush the ball down, ripping a piece of his favorite shirt in the process.

**(A/N: I'M EEEVIL!! MWAHAHAHA)**

"I'm so tired..." Katsuo collapsed on the ground, groaning.

"Well, you weren't the one who was almost flushed down a toilet, now WERE YOU?!" Horio shouted, exasperated.

He was suffering. He almost _died_ because of a tennis ball.

He smelled like poo- okay enough details.

And here was Katsuo, moaning about being tired.

The dude was crazy.

"Come on, Horio. Calm down," Kachiro said, smoothing down his bowl haircut.

"CALM DOWN?! I WAS ALMOST FLUSHED DOWN TO DEAD TOILET CITY WHERE PEOPLE'S AFTER-PRODUCTS RESIDE AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN??!!"

Horio was hyperventilating.

Kachiro winced. He had just about had enough of Horio's potty mouth.

Okay, that didn't come out right.

"Hey look, isn't that Ryoma?" Katsuo pointed frantically, trying to distract Horio and succeeding completely.

The trio all trained their stares at Ryoma, who was still staring at the cheerleaders.

"Why is…Echizen staring at the cheerleaders?" Horio winced at his phrase.

The words ECHIZEN, and CHEERLEADERS could only be used if the words 'HATES' was in between, unless the Echizen you were talking about was the Echizen monk.

The trio continued to stare at Ryoma who was staring at the girl on top of the human pyramid, who was staring at her fellow cheerleaders, who were staring at… okay, you've lost me.

**Ryoma's POV**

I continued to stare at the girl.

You might consider this pretty rude, but the hell, who actually cares?

Besides, this staring was all for a different reason.

This girl, she looked just like one of my childhood friends.

The one that I treasure most deeply…

The girl whirled around and I gasped.

She was smiling, just as always, her golden brown eyes laughing at me, triumphant at fooling me into thinking she was never going to visit.

I felt my lips curve up into a smile as I went to greet her.

**Narrator's POV**

**Back to the Trio side of the court…**

"Whoa. What is Echizen doing? Why is he heading in the direction of the cheerleaders?! And…OH HELL, HE'S ACTUALLY SMLING!!" Horio shouted at the top of his lungs, but not before Katsuo and Kachiro stuffed their palms in his mouth.

**To Echizen's-sorry, Horio lingo got stuck in my throat- Ryoma's side of the court…**

**Ryoma's POV**

I studied her appearance as I walked over to her.

She had gotten even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

Her wavy, black hair used to be longer than her, now it waterfalls a few inched below her shoulders.

Her eyes are, as always, a warm golden brown, laughing, dancing, at me.

Her skin is creamy, her figure delicate and slim.

Nothing much has changed about her, except the fact that…well you know. Puberty.

Okay, cough that's enough.

"SUGOI, RYOMA!! I've been watching you play, you've improved!" Miyuki dashed over to me, flinging her arms around my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, feeling my lips curve up again.

"I thought you weren't going to visit until next year?" I asked, smirking.

Miyuki pouted. She hated it when I smirked which made me just want to smirk more, just to annoy her.

"Dad is coming in a few months, but I couldn't wait anymore, I felt so giddy." Miyuki said, bouncing.

"Yes, I can see that. You haven't changed much since we were eight," I raised an eyebrow at her giddiness.

"I haven't changed? But Ryoma when I was eight I was faaaaaaat," Miyuki moaned.

I started laughing, I couldn't help it.

To think of a fat Miyuki would take years of practice.

"You weren't fat," I chuckled.

"Yeah, I so was! I was like King Kong," Miyuki puffed out her cheeks as if to make a fat point.

I burst out laughing, shaking my head.

"Yeah you kind of were," I agreed, playing along.

Miyuki glared at me, obviously disappointed that her plan to gain some pity was not working.

"Ya know, this is sorta the part where you say I'm not fat at all and I don't need to lay off the chocolates, while you comfort me in my time of need." She glared again.

**(A/N: Just to make it clear, Miyuki is not fat.)**

"Okay. Miyu, you're not fat at all and you don't need to lay off the chocolates, and I will comfort you in your time of fat- I mean, need. Happy?" I grinned.

Miyuki playfully slapped my hand away, sticking her tongue out at me.

"When did you get here?" I asked, as we settled for a walk along the courts.

I wrapped my arm securely around her waist.

"Just now, Nanjiroh-kun told me to drop of my bags and meet you in your school. Hope you don't mind, I'll be playing around in your house until Dad gets here," Miyuki explained.

"Yeah, it's okay. How long will you be staying?" I asked, waiting for the blow that would decide if I got to spend time with my girl best friend after all.

Miyuki's family, the Suzumi's, tended to visit Japan, their home land, at least twice a year, but the visits had been dwindling, due to Miyuki's grandmother's sickness.

"We'll be staying for 9 months! That means I'll be here for Christmas and New Year!" Miyuki announced.

I grinned.

Miyuki and I would have nine months to be together, after almost four years of separation.

"Did you enroll here yet?" I asked, preventing myself from a sudden urge to start prancing about and singing show tunes.

"Yeah. I was waiting for you to finish practice so I could say hi, but these girls were here and I though, why not?" Miyuki stared of into the distance, a happy smile on her face.

"So you were the maniac I saw dancing on top of a human pyramid?" I teased.

"Yeah, that was me." Miyuki laughed, and as if to prove it, she did 7 cartwheels in a row, flipped in the air and landed gracefully on her feet.

"Have you been training?" I asked her, offering her my hand.

"Yeah, pretty much. Enough about me, how about you? I saw you playing against a scary looking guy with a weird bandanna on his head, and you were really good," Miyuki said, taking my hand.

"Tennis is tennis. Ya run around and hit balls, it's not that hard," I laughed, Miyuki laughed with me.

It's been weeks since I felt this free.

I always feel free when I played tennis, but this was completely a non-tennis related subject, so that was pretty much it.

"When are you going to introduce me to your teammates?" Miyuki elbowed me playfully, ducking as I attempted to elbow her back.

"Oh, just a bit later," I answered.

"No. Now. There are three guys stalking us, behind that bush. And eight guys over there," Miyuki pointed to two different bushes.

I rolled my eyes.

I could hear frantic whispering behind the second bush, several nya's, and I could see an ear sticking out, a leg dangling in the air, and somebody's butt protruding from the bush.

I could only guess who was behind those bushes.

I walked slowly away from them, motioning Miyuki to come with me.

I rounded up, so that we were now behind the people in the bush.

Sure, enough, there was Momo-senpai, Eiji-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, Inui-senpai, Taka-senpai, and even Tezuka buchou, all tangled up behind the bush.

I snorted, if they thought one puny bush was going to hide eight large teenage boys, then they were mentally retarded.

Momo-senpai's face was squished, flat on the ground, his leg dangling in the air, the other one was being sat on by Eiji who was bouncing up and down, emitting several nya's.

Oishi-senpai was lying flat on the ground with, arms flailing, mouthing the word, "HELP!" every few seconds, his ear had been twisted by a branch and was seen in plain view.

Taka-senpai was saying sorry to anyone who would listen, a huge twig was sticking up from his hair.

Inui-senpai was nowhere to be seen, and Kaidoh-senpai was nervously fssh-ing to himself, scared that the mad scientist would appear behind him, cackling madly and holding a pitcher of Inui's new and "improved" Special Remix Inui juice, or something like that.

Fuji-senpai was the only one smart enough to crawl madly, joining Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo behind their bush which was less crowded and more decent.

Well I guess I told you enough for you to guess whose person's butt was protruding from the bush.

That image will haunt me forever.

* * *

**Hope ya liked that! I know, it was more humor than anything, but I'm feeling really silly right now, so I guess that affected my writing. Next chapter will be all about Miyuki's first official day in Seigaku, involving fan girls, bento, rooftops, bimbos, chocolates, and more.**

**(MIYUKI'S FULL NAME IS MIYUKI MEI SUZUMI, BTW. I'LL GIVE HER FULL INTRO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER) **

**Sorry, I forgot to clear this out. Miyuki's dad and Ryoma's dad are best friends, that's why Ryoma and Miyuki know each other, and that's also why Miyuki is staying at Ryoma's place. **

**No updating till I get reviews, people! **

**Tell me what you think of the story, and if you think I should improve this part or something.**

**THANKS!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I just wanna say thanks to these people who've given me my first taste of appreciation;**

**Seireitei BadAss, I'm-So-Loveable, **

**DraGooNia, ryokochan13, precious92, **

**Pachirisu1209, Shippo96, Sweet Fay,**

**SxStrawberry, ViVoRiNo99, Meiyu-chan, AuroraxHime, and Kuroi and Shiroi!!**

**Thanks, again! **

**I'm so sorry if my updates are slow, it's just that tomorrow I have to deliver a speech for my school and it's taking me a long time to memorize.**

**At this point, I'm just hoping it's not Tomato Day tomorrow.**

**HAPPY READING!!**

**Time set; Miyuki's first day of school, introduction time.**

**Ready. Set.**

**GO!!**

* * *

Chapter two

**Ryoma's POV**

I breathed in the sweet scent of the fresh morning air, as Miyuki and I walked to meet her first day in Seigaku.

Yawning, I glanced at Miyuki who was skipping up and down and humming some sort of show tune.

"Wow. I thought you'd at least be a little nervous since this is your first day, but look what I find; you skipping about and humming the theme song of 'I'm not crazy.'" I teased, mussing up her hair.

She stuck her tongue out childishly and I couldn't help but mirror her action.

A few minutes later, we were having a silly face contest.

I know, I know. You probably can't imagine me doing all these things, but I was.

I didn't know why, I just felt so free, happy, and light, knowing that Miyuki never expected me to be someone I wasn't.

Suddenly Miyuki started laughing, shaking me out of my daydream.

She pointed at my face, shaking with laughter.

"That-giggle- has got to be- choke- the funniest-peals of laughter- face I have ever seen," she collapsed on the ground, her shoulders shaking.

Rolling my eyes, I picked her up bridal style.

"We're almost there, Miyu. People are staring, will you stop that?" In spite of my stern voice though, my lips were curved upward.

Miyuki gasped one final time then smiled sweetly at me.

"Can you get me an ice cream?" she asked innocently.

I groaned.

**********

**Narrator's POV**

**Not far behind Ryoma and Miyu, Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo were gossiping like old women...**

"I swear that's Ryoma!" Kachiro's voice rose excitedly, and the two had to stop him from using his opera star voice.

"Are you kidding me? Echizen doesn't pick girls up bridal style, he only smiles when people get hit by his tennis balls, and above all, his laugh box is dead!" Horio said anxiously, peering at the laughing Ryoma and Miyuki.

Kachiro and Katsuo exchanged their well used _Horio's going loony again_ glance, and this time, a betrayed Horio had caught them, red-handed.

"I saw that! And just saying, I took my medication this morning!" Horio shouted at the top of his lungs, then blushed beet red when whispers started resounding through the now silent grounds

_Psst...Did you know? Horio is crazy after all and he takes medication everyday. I always knew that people with one eyebrow were mentally retarded._

_Really? Wow, this is going on the Internet._

**(A/N: No kidding...)**

Horio sank down, groaning.

"I'm ruined. Might as well drop out of school and become a hobo."

*************

**Will Horio give up school to pursue his dream of becoming a hobo?**

**Will anyone remember him when he comes back to Seigaku with a beard and tattered clothes?**

**Does anyone really care, anyway?**

**Well, good luck finding out, because I'm not going to spend half of my life researching Horio. Heck I don't even know his full name! Okay, I won't bore you anymore...**

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

**Ryoma POV**

"We're here, Miyu." I gently put Miyuki down on the ground, ignoring all the astonished stares that were trained at me.

Miyuki grinned at me then opened the door.

She took one look at all the students who were gaping at her, shut the door then started walking the opposite direction.

"Whoa! You're going to wrong way, the classroom is there," I teased, grabbing her waist before she could make a break for it.

"No. I ain't goin' back in there." Miyuki started wriggling, making me laugh.

"Then where are you going?" I asked her.

"I'm going back to your house, pack my bags, stop to pee, then I'll catch the next flight to California." Miyuki said triumphantly.

"Oh, no you're not. C'mon, Miyu. For me?" I pleaded, giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

Miyuki stared at me for a sec, her upper lip twitching.

"No." She started wriggling again and I had to wrestle her to get her to open the door.

I finally won our wrestling match; I shoved her gently to the door, my shoulders shaking from laughter.

As soon as I opened the door, I avoided my classmate's wide eyes, playfully pushed Miyuki to the front, then walked back to my seat.

"Uh...hi?" Miyuki's statement sounded more like a question that anything.

"Hello, there. You must be the new student. Would you care to introduce yourself?" Tae-san **(A/N:** **hehe...)**

"My name is Miyuki Mei Suzumi, I'm 13 years old, and I hope we can all be good friends," Miyuki stated nervously, twisting her skirt up a little.

I could only imagine what thoughts were running across her mind, now.

Probably things like these;

_I wonder when the next flight to California is._

_Hello? Can somebody lead me to a decent bathroom here?_

_I want some ice cream._

_Ryoma you are so dead._

I'll be lucky to get out of here with my head still attached to my neck.

"Ok, Suzumi-san. Would anyone wan to ask Suzumi-san some questions?" Tae-san asked, scratching his head.

"Where'd you come from?"

"Your lip gloss is so cute! Where'd you buy it?"

"Can I have your phone number?"

"Are you free tonight?"

"What are you doing the rest of your life?"

"Where have you been all my life?"

I rolled my eyes, and a feeling of annoyance swept over me.

"I came from America, I bought my lip gloss in California, no you can't have my phone number, no I'm not free tonight, at this rate I'll be answering your questions for the rest of my life, I don't know where I've been all your life, and unfortunately I don't care," Miyuki snapped, her head snapping up.

I sank down in my seat, trying to hide the ear splitting grin that was threatening to erupt.

* * *

**I am so, so, so, so, sorry! This chapter is way too short and I didn't have enough time to outline the plot that clearly. I hope you enjoyed it though.**

**Send me a review if you think I should redo this chapter, coz I'm willing to. **

**Thank you again for all and please, please, please, review and tell me what you think.**

**I'm desperate, people!**

**THANKS!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks so much to those who reviewed!!**

**Namely, a can of ponta, ryokochan13, ViVoRiNo99, Pachirisu 1209, Miyuki Meiru, Meiyu-chan, and Kuroi and Shiroi!**

**THANKS SO MUCH!!!**

**Sorry for the delay, I was supposed to update yesterday, but, my school's program got in the way and I couldn't convince my best friends to hold up cue cards.**

**Thanks again so much for the reviews, subscriptions, and everything!**

**My dog is getting shaved. **

**The world is coming to an end. **

**Anyways, I won't bore you anymore with my chatter, **

**HAPPY READING!!!**

**I've kinda been having writers block, so please, please, tell me if this chapter needs redoing!!**

**THANKS!!!**

**Time set; Lunch, in the cafeteria. Okay, looking for the cafeteria... **

**Ready. Set.**

**GO!!!**

* * *

Chapter three

**Ryoma's POV**

_Damn, I'm hungry..._

I rubbed my stomach absentmindedly, leading Miyuki in the right direction for the fifteenth time.

The lunch bell rang a few minutes, and we were supposed to be in the cafeteria by now, but Miyuki kept on taking wrong turns.

I had to stop her from going into the boys' bathroom, _five _times.

Seriously.

Without me, Miyuki probably would have fallen through a three story window and into a pile of bushes by now.

Well at least the bushes would break her fall.

Unless of course, those bushes were the rough, hard, prickly, when-you-land-on-it-you-die kind.

I sighed again as I noticed Miyuki heading to the boys' bathroom for the sixth time.

"Miyu, stop going to the boys' bathroom. Last time I checked, we were headed to the cafeteria, not bathroom stalls." I playfully pushed her into the right direction again, smirking at the obvious annoyance etched on her pretty features.

Did I just say pretty? I meant something totally different, really, yeah, that's right.

**(A/N: Deni-aaaaal....) **

"It's not exactly my fault your school is bigger than America." Miyuki snorted, shoving me to one side.

"You should arrange a rally. This school is in desperate need of a map." She added holding up her hands in rally mode, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Oh, you get used to it. Once or twice you find yourself lost in an endless labyrinth, dying slowly from lack of hunger, with no one to talk too. Then after five days, you see the light and-BAM! You find yourself in an old broom closet." I mussed up her hair, smirking as she slapped my hand away, using her other hand to smooth down the black curtain.

Suddenly, my stomach let out a loud roar.

_Oopsies..._

**(A/N: I know, the odds of Ryoma ever saying 'oopsies' is very slim, but heck, I control him here.)**

Miyuki looked confused.

She glanced out the window and glanced back at me, her eyes worried.

"Wooh. That was the loudest thunder I ever heard. Ryoma, I think there's going to be a storm. Do you think we'll need umbrellas?" Miyuki looked at me with such big-eyed innocence that I burst out laughing, scooped her up in my arms then made a break for the cafeteria.

I burst through the front doors of the cafeteria, instantly aware that people were staring at me.

There was Horio whose mouth was halfway open, one lone chopstick hanging in midair.

There was also Arai who had taken one look at Miyuki and I, and fainted dead away, unfortunately, his chosen spot was an overflowing trash can and Arai gave a shriek, his legs waving madly in the air.

One noodle flew from his shoe, landing on Miyuki.

I glanced at Miyuki, waiting for her reaction.

Miyuki's eyes widened, her arms around my neck tightened.

Her eyes followed the noodle which was lying right smack on her cheek.

Miyuki let out a bloodcurdling scream, jumped up, and shook her head repetitively, trying to rid of the dirty noodle.

I started laughing.

Miyuki was now hanging on a thankfully large ceiling fan for dear life, screaming a collection of extremely impressive swear words.

No wonder her dad wanted to go back to Japan.

"Miyu? Are you okay?" I asked, peering up at her curiously.

"Oh, _yes. _I'm hanging on a ceiling fan for dear life, and you sit there wondering if I'm okay." Miyuki snorted, shutting her eyes with fright.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open, revealing (surprise, surprise) Momo-senpai, Eiji-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, Inui-senpai, Taka-senpai, and Tezuka buchou (shiver).

"Echizen! What are you doing here?" Momo-senpai asked, quickly striding to meet me.

His eyes wandered to Miyuki and the ceiling fan.

"How did you get up there?" Momo asked.

I could only snigger when I saw Miyuki open her eyes, blanch at the height, scream, then shut her eyes again.

"It's a freak accident. Like the birth of noodles." She muttered down to Momo who looked hurt.

I couldn't blame him.

Who doesn't like noodles?

Miyuki looked down again, screamed, then turned her horrified gaze on me.

"RYOMA!! YOU BETTER GET ME DOWN FROM HERE OR I'M GOING TO DYE KARUPIN PINK!" She shouted.

My eyes widened.

_No, not Karupin!_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fuji-senpai elbow Eiji and mouth the words,

"I like her style,"

_Traitor. _

"Okay, jeez. Hang on there," I started climbing the huge table.

"I can do that," Miyuki said, swinging to and fro.

"Miyu, stop that. This is only your first day, and you've already caused enough drama to last a week. Last thing you wanna do is bring that ceiling fan down," I smirked.

I jumped a little, testing the table with my foot.

It held.

With one graceful leap, I grabbed Miyuki, who screamed, of course, and landed quickly on the balls of my feet.

Applause was resounding throughout the cafeteria.

I shook my head, casting a worried glance at Miyuki whose eyes were still wide.

Momo-senpai's eyes were bright with who-knows-what, as he came over to me and Miyuki.

"Wow, Echizen that was a serious jump! I'm sure your little girlfriend here is very grateful," Momo-senpai teased.

"Baka, Miyuki's not my girlfriend." I retorted.

Carefully, I helped Miyuki up.

Her slim legs swayed to and fro, but then she steadied herself.

"Can we eat now?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes but nodded, my upper lip twitching.

As soon as I introduced Miyuki to Momo, Eiji, Fuji, Inui, Tezuka, Taka, and Kaidoh, we settled down and began to eat.

Suddenly, a vast army of girls lead by Tomoko attacked Miyuki with rocket-speed questions.

"_What are you doing with Ryoma-sama?!"_

"_Who are you?!"_

"_Who do you think you are?!"_

"_Why are you with Ryoma-sama?! You haven't registered for my 'I love you Ryoma-sama' fanclub yet!!" _

Miyuki sniggered once, caught herself then began answering questions, ticking them off one by one.

"I'm talking with 'Ryoma-sama', my name is Miyuki Mei Suzumi, I _think_ I'm Miyuki Mei Suzumi, but you tell me, I'm not sure. And I didn't know Ryoma had a **fan club**," She elbowed me playfully then adopted a high squeaky fangirlish voice.

"OH MY GOSH!! Ryoma-sama has a fan club?! Really?! Why didn't you tell me?! Unfortunately, I don't really care!"

"If you guys are interested, I can give a baby pic of Ryoma for 50 bucks," she added, winking at me, amidst the fan girls screams.

I shot her a glare, mussing up her hair again.

"I'm just about finished eating. Miyu, stop your blackmailing and come on or we'll be late for out next class," I practically dragged her out of the cafeteria, her shoes lagging on the ground

"Ya know, I _could_ use those 50 bucks," Miyuki mock-glared at me, throwing her arms around my neck as a form of thanks directed at me for not letting her die because of a noodle.

"For what?" I smirked, then added, "And you know you're not allowed to sell my baby pictures. You signed a contract when I treated you an ice cream,"

"I should have known that napkin you made me write my name on was going to be used as a contract," Miyuki narrowed her eyes, then in answer to my questions, she prompted, "Ice cream."

I shook my head, grinning.

We were almost to our classroom when I noticed my lace laying flat on the ground.

I bent down to tie my sneaker for a few seconds, and guess what?

Miyuki was gone.

_Oh, jeez. I wonder where she's gone?_

I rolled my eyes and set east toward another journey to the boys' bathroom.

* * *

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!!**

**And the result of the dog shaving?**

**My dog, who previously actually _looked_ like a dog, now looks like a bone.**

**Curse you people with shears!!**

**ONLY A FEW DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS!!!**

**happy holidays!**

**I think you guys should get a say in my story, from now on, you can tell me what you think should happen (through reviews), or if you think my story needs improvements.**

**THANKS!!!**

**I hope you guys had fun, and please please tell me if this chapter needs a few improvements!!**

**No updating till I get reviews people!**

**THANKS!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!! Thanks so much to those who reviewed!**

**Namely, Pachirisu1209, Seireitei BadAss, ViVoRiNo99, a can of ponta, Meiyu-chan, Kuroi and Shiroi, Miyuki Meiru, Bloody Wynter, invisible-gurl, unknown player, and Dainty Sue!!**

**Sorry for repeating the third chapter like six times in a row!! My internet is getting old and I need to upgrade my software again. **

**Sorry if I had to make Ryoma a bit OOC, it's just that I thought the story would be a bit more interesting if Ryoma was not...Ryoma. **

**I'm going to try to make Miyuki's personality clearer here, if that's okay. **

**My birthday is January 14, like Sakuno (she brings shame to the Capricorn name).**

**I decided to make Miyuki's birthday January 14 too, hope that's okay with you guys!!!**

**Thanks so much for your advice and comments!!!**

**Sorry this chapter came late! Ya know...school, homework...tests...watching Prince of tennis in between...**

**Yeah. **

**Okay, I'm off to get a banana and lose myself in Potassium Planet.**

**HOPE YOU HAVE FUN READING!!!**

**Time set; after school, classroom**

**Ready. Set.**

**GO!!!**

* * *

Chapter four

**Miyuki's POV**

I bit my lip, rolling my eyes as I surveyed the questions

Isazaku-san left for me to answer.

_Which do you prefer, bananas or apples?_

Seriously?

I mean, if the students wanted to know me better, couldn't they just tell me right in the face?

_I'd be happy to give them my whole autobiography, if that's what they want._

Now which do I like better?

Bananas or apples?

Let's see... Bananas are yellow, they're filled with potassium, and monkeys eat them.

Apples are red.

_Apples it is. _

I filled in most of the questions, nearly biting a hole through my lip in the process.

The questions _were_ kind of weird.

As in monkey-weird, not the funny-weird, or the smart-weird.

Ya know what I mean?

Really? Coz I don't.

_Age: 12 years old_

_Birthday: January 14_

_Zodiac sign: The one with the goat. _

_Fave color: Purple_

_Fave sports: Gymnastics, tennis, swimming...ano, is surfing the net considered a sport?_

It _does_ have the word 'surf' in it.

_Hometown: Japan. Moved to America when I was eight. Moved back to Japan after five years._

_Phone Number: None of your business._

Please, the last time I gave anyone my phone number, I ended up getting random phone calls from hobos, asking if they could sleep over my house.

I mean, c'mon!

Hobos?!

What the heck do hobos want from me?

I ain't done anything to their hobo community.

I don't actually want hobo germs all over my couch.

No offense to you hobos out there.

_Blood type: A_

_Right handed or left: Right_

_Pet/s: A white Persian kitten called 'Mica'_

_Do you hate hobos? : _

Oh. My. God.

I closed my eyes, then looked over to Ryoma who was waiting for me.

"Hey. You done yet?" he asked, walking over.

"No. What kind of question is 'Do you hate hobos?'??!!" I snorted, shoving the paper up his nose.

**(A/N: My apologies to all hobos.) **

"A hobo type o' question." Ryoma replied, sniggering a little.

"Heck with this, let's go to the tennis courts! I wanna play some tennis," I stood up, stuffed the paper down my bag, grabbed Ryoma's collar then dragged him from the room.

"What about your paper?" Ryoma hit me playfully then dusted off his shirt.

"I can always do it tonight. In front of the TV. With food. And exotic bath salts. Yeah, I'll never be able to finish this." I joked, grabbing his hand and running for what I hoped to be, the direction to the tennis courts.

**Ryoma's POV**

_Why is she headed to the boys' bathroom again?_

"Miyuki, I thought we were going to the tennis courts to play some tennis," I looked over to Miyuki, who was wearing a confused look.

"We are," she prompted.

"Then why are you going to the boys' bathroom again?" I inquired, half-amused, half-bemused by Miyuki's sense of direction.

She gave me a confused look then pouted.

I stifled a snigger.

"Isn't this the way to the tennis courts?" she pointed.

"No. This is the way to the boys' bathroom, and the only balls here are-" I could only finish so much before Miyuki placed her palm directly over my mouth.

"Okay, okay, enough details," she pouted again, and this time, let me lead the way.

As soon as the tennis courts came into view, I saw my fellow regulars already assembling in the middle of the court.

_Crap, I'm late. _

And with Inui Juice in my mind, I ran as quickly as I could, grabbing Miyuki by the wrist.

"What? What is it?" she asked me frantically, looking around for the source of my panic.

"Miyu, hurry up. It's a matter of life and death!" I huffed and puffed, dragging her along.

"Don't worry, Ryo. I've been in a lot of life and death situations, too. Look, there's a big pile of bushes there, you can do your business there, you know."

I rolled my eyes, my lips twitching up.

**Narrator's POV**

**To the tennis courts, Seigaku regulars minus Ryoma...**

"Hey, have you guys seen Echizen?" a very worried mother hen asked to her fellow chickens-excuse me, regulars.

"No. If he's not here in T-minus 20 seconds, call the ambulance. I saw Inui-senpai digging around the trash can this morning." Momo shivered, trying to block the image of Inui, head first into the trash can, legs flailing madly in the air.

"Nya, Ochibi, nya! Nya, nya, hoi, hoi,!! Noi! I mean... Hya! I mean..." Eiji hopped around frantically, his tongue tied in Nya knots.

"Saa... I think that's Echizen over there right now," the ever calm and handsome Fuji said, pointing over to two running specks.

**(A/N: I admit, I got a big crush on Fuji!! I mean, c'mon, who wouldn't?) **

The regulars, including Tezuka and Inui, all watched as the specks began to get clearer, revealing a frantic Echizen and a confused Miyuki.

"Isn't that Miyu-chan?" Eiji began hopping again.

"Yeah, I think it is," Momo replied, squinting so much he looked like Tezuka.

Ryoma finally reached them, but he was panting so hard that he looked older than Tezuka

**(A/N: I know, kinda hard to imagine, but use your imagination people! It could happen... ******** ) **

"I'm-pant- sorry- gasp-late-Miyu-paper-hobos-" Ryoma collapsed on the cold, hard ground, gasping.

Momo blinked once, fetched a gnarly stick that looked like Tezuka, then started poking Ryoma's head.

Miyuki looked uncertain, that is, until Eiji glomped her, Fuji grinned at her, Taka said a shy hi, Kaidoh fssh-ed, Inui...inui-ed, and Tezuka nodded.

Nobody even took one glance at poor Ryoma who was having an epilepsy.

"Hey Echizen. What are you doing lying around? This is no time to rest," Tezuka looked sharply at Ryoma.

Miyuki leaned over Ryoma, her golden brown eyes filled with a sudden wave of worry.

"You okay?" she asked him softly.

"Yeah," he murmured, calmed down at once when she stroked his hand.

"Hey look, Echizen got himself a girl," Momo sniggered.

The remaining 'sane' regulars all trained their stares at Momo who quieted, took out a burger then started to devour it in silence.

Miyuki helped Ryoma up, then grinned at the regulars.

"Echizen, since you're late, you have to drink my Super-Special-Power-Remix-New- and-Improved- Inui Juice with added ingredients. I call it, my Super-Special-Power-Remix-New- and-Improved- Inui Juice with added ingredients." Inui cackled wildly, glasses gleaming, holding up a pitcher of dark blue bubbling liquid with what looked to be little stones floating around.

Everyone had a convulsing fit.

Not really Tezuka, since he was as expressionless as a rock.

Fuji was wondering how it would taste like.

Miyuki walked over to Inui, then started poking the pitcher with one timid finger.

"Is this safe?" she asked warily.

"Ah, well. Once Echizen drinks it, we'll know." Inui grinned.

"This is completely my fault. I shouldn't have made Ryoma wait for me," Miyuki muttered, completely unaware of Ryoma who was mouthing the word 'No!' and 'Miyu, impending doom comes'.

It was either that, or 'I'm hungry'.

"Then it's only fair that you should drink it, then, Miyuki," Inui held up the pitcher again.

Miyuki stepped back, aghast.

Reverse Psychology just doesn't work anymore.

'Oh, no! You see," Miyuki gulped, stuttering a little. "I'm allergic to bubbling liquid with rocks flying in it,"

"It's either this, or spend one hour inside a locker with seven pairs of Momo's socks," Inui grinned madly.

Miyuki gulped.

She seemed to be having a mental battle within herself.

"Gimme that juice," she walked forward, grabbed the cup which Inui held out for her, then gulped it down.

Momo looked confused.

He leaned down then sniffed his foot, only to faint later on.

Miyuki shuddered once, upon gulping the juice down.

She let out a bloodcurdling scream, then ran around blindly.

The regulars smartly ran out of her way, amused by her reaction.

Unfortunately, Tezuka was blocking Miyuki's way to the drinking station.

Uh-oh.

"MOVE IT, OLD MAN!!" Miyuki screamed once, shoved Tezuka out of the way then ran to the water station screaming "Water! Water! ", over and over again.

Fuji looked up from his hiding place which just happened to be behind a garbage can.

"Well that was certainly interesting," he said brightly.

He sniffed his hair curiously.

Why....Banana?

* * *

**LOL, that was fun to write, I hope you guys have fun reading it too!!!**

**That wasn't my best chapter ever, so sorry! Please tell me if you think it needs improvements!! **

**Next chapter will be about Miyuki's matchmaking Ryoma and...random girls, and due to a typographical error, a guy. **

**It'll be a little late, though, coz my mom is cutting my internet till Saturday next week, so sorry for delay!!**

**ADVANCE HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**

**And now, I'm off to get more bananas!!!**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!!!**


	5. Author's note

**Author's note**

**(I don't know if this is legal, so sue me) **

**Hi!! Thanks for all those who reviewed!! I really appreciate all your help! Okay, time to fill some of the holes in my story:**

**Okay start, I know my story has been in poem format for the last two thousand years, but I just thought it would be more organized if I typed it that way. **

**First time I typed chapter one, the words and paragraphs were so close to one another that I felt dizzy just looking at it.**

**Don't worry though; I won't type it in poem format anymore.**

**Next: **

**Chapter five will only have a little humor. The rest is pure romance, fluff, jealousy. Since I planned chapter five to be about Miyuki matchmaking Ryoma with random fan girls and a guy, at first, the chapter will be humor. Then at the end, Miyuki and Ryoma will have a fight. Chapters 5 and up will be composed of only a minimum of humor, and will mostly be ya know... the emotional fluff (hope I don't give you guys toothaches!!)**

**Third: I know I haven't been specific, so sorry for that. I was saving the specifics for the emotional chapters, since I really couldn't squeeze specific with humor. Sorry again for making my story look like my room after a week. Total disarrange. **

**Fourth: Ryoma is a LOT OOC here, sorry Ryoma. The fifth chapter will be more...Ryoma and not my Ryoma from another planet. Since he and Miyuki will fight, I see no reason for him to smirk. Just to be blunt, to glare, to act like a rock. Also, I kind of... made him have epilepsy. Sorry 'bout that. The other characters are also OOC, but I'll try my best to make them all themselves again.**

**Fifth: Writing in fragments is my natural talent (laughs), though I'll refrain from doing it here.**

**Sixth: I write in first person because in the following chapters, I'll focus more on what's inside Ryoma and Miyuki's mind, their feelings, and thoughts. I wanted to nail the habit down, so I started doing it, forgetting that there needs to be some details in the story. SO SORRY BOUT THAT!!!**

**Seventh: My story is getting boring fast, what with all the humor. So I'll be focusing more on romance, and fluff. Sorry to keep you waiting for the past four chapters.**

**Eighth: Math test coming up. Huge, gigantic, like, 95% of my grade (okay, I'm overreacting again, but hey) test coming up. Thanks so much to unknown player for wishing me good luck!!**

**Christmas break is almost here, so maybe my story will improve (slim chance, what with all my holes) once I get the hang of not worrying about my nightmares which include a blackboard, my math teacher, and seventy five pages of PURE TORTURE!!!**

** Drama queen much?  
**

**Thanks so much for listening to my blabbering. I'll try my best to write my story better and I hope you all like the next chapter, which will be done at least a day after my math test. **

**Also, my best friend read my stories and her opinions were;**

**Nice story!!**

**And;**

**Why are you always saying sorry and putting yourself down? You're not **_**that **_**lowly, ya know.**

**Me: Why do I have a feeling you're not helping me?**

**So, do you people think she's right? Am I always putting myself down?? Am I really always saying sorry? Sorry. Okay, yeah I said it. HELP ME I DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE SAKUNOOOO!!! **

**THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN!!**

**ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOOUUUU!!!**

**p.s. I really don't know if this is legal. I'll be removing it tomorrow though, if you're all done reading it. Heck, I don't want to get in trouble! I've seen stories with author's notes, so... **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi minna-san!! Thanks to all those who reviewed!! I am SO sorry about not updating fast. It's just that Christmas shopping is getting a little hectic for lil' old me. Not saying that I'm old. Anyways, I still prefer the poem format over this, but I'm willing to improve. Just don't blame me when you take one look at this chapter and BAM! Instant vomit. ^_^**

**Okay, I won't bore you anymore with my mindless chatter, on with chapter five!! **

**Haza!!**

**WARNING: SAKUNO TOMOKO BASHING. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YA. **

**Time set; deserted corner of Seigaku **

**Ready. Set.**

**GO!!!**

* * *

Chapter five

**Narrator's POV**

In one deserted corner of the school, our least favorite, most loathed, okay you get the point, bemoled fiend with her elephant accomplice with the bad fashion sense were huddled together, whispering about Miyuki's "relationship" with "dear Ryoma-sama".

"It can't, just can't be!" Tomoko cried, wringing her hands wildly.

Sakuno's poor heart was breaking and bla bla bla.

Nobody really cares. Okay-cough- on with the story...

The two girls (if you can actually call them that) had seen it all.

Ryoma carrying Miyuki, Miyuki and Ryoma laughing and making silly faces, Ryoma's eyes softening whenever they alighted on Miyuki. All of it!

Tomoko was angry and Sakuno felt that she was dying slowly from the pain inside her heart. **(A/N: Oh no. Please don't die. Sarcastic.) **

"That Mioko girl or whatever has no right to flirt with Ryoma-sama!! She hasn't even registered for Ryoma my love's fan club!" Tomoko punched the wall angrily and jumped back with a howl.

Sakuno looked teary, in a timid voice she said "A-ano, Tomo-chan, maybe... maybe Ryoma-kun really does like her," Tomoko looked surprised, and Sakuno burst into tears. **(Casts eyes upward. Give. Me. Patience.) **

"Don't say that Sakuno! Listen I have a plan..."

* * *

**Miyuki's POV**

I sighed as I felt Osakada pulling at my wrist.

_What in hell did I do to deserve this?  
_

I had been in the middle of something important- namely rolling around in the dirt, cursing somebody's mother due to the after effects of that... that... hell in a cup, when these two...demons (one with a mole and the other one with stick-like pigtails sprouting out of her head) had dragged- and when I say dragged, I mean _dragged_- me out of the tennis courts blabbering about a "private talk" and "deserted classroom".

They could have given me some time to get up, brush my skirt off, and walk, but _no. _

The last thing I saw was this pole before I blacked out.

I tugged my arm out of Osakada's grip, glared balefully at her, and dusting my skirt off, tried to regain what little dignity I had left after being dragged up four flights of stairs straight into a pole.

"Where are we going anyway?" I snapped, rubbing the back of my head. "We just want to talk privately to you, Mioko," Osakada glared at me, Sakuno just blushed and looked down.

I blinked.

_Who in hell is Mioko? _

I blinked several times then realization hit me.

"Oh," I frowned "my name is Miyuki, not Mioko. Mi-Yu-Ki." I enunciated each syllable like you would to a three year old kid.

"Whatever," Osakada glared at me, gesturing at a blue classroom door.

I slammed open the door, "accidentally" hitting Osakada smack on the forehead.

Osakada shot me daggers through her snake eyes, rubbing what was left of her face and there hadn't been much to begin with in the first place.

I rolled my eyes, and sat down on one of the empty classrooms' chairs.

"Okay, what is it so private that you have to drag me up four flights of stairs and knock me out using a pole?" I closed my eyes and waited, not quite prepared with what was going to happen.

"You and Ryoma-sama," Osakada said simply, pointing her finger at me.

My eyes snapped open. Me and Ryoma?

"What about me and Ryoma?" I cocked my head to one side, willing my face not to break down, for the mask to stay in place.

You see, I'm a liar. I lie a lot, to everyone, to my parents, Ryoma sometimes. I also lie to myself.

I've been lying to myself for the last few years since Ryoma had left for Japan. I lied, said that my heart beats fast when Ryoma is around because it just does. I lied, saying that this feeling inside my heart was nothing more than a crush, something that would pass away.

How wrong I was.

I have to be honest, even just this once. I love Ryoma. There I said it. It's been here for a long time, and I just keep on squashing it down, afraid that he won't return my feelings.

I was stupid, I let myself hope, hope that Ryoma would feel the same way I felt about him. Then when he left, I was alone; I cried tears that rained down my face, everyday, filling my heart with hurt.

I couldn't believe this emotion, it kept me hoping, and loving Ryoma even though my mind sharply reminded it that Ryoma was gone. Gone forever.

After all these years, I've put on a mask, for my dad's sake. My mom died years ago, did I tell you that? I didn't want to become more of a burden, so I smiled. I tried to pretend I was cheerful, tried so hard to forget about Ryoma, tried so hard to have fun, but late at night, the mask would fall and out those tears would go.

I know right? So sappy. I personally didn't believe in dying just because someone you loved died. Shouldn't that just give you a reason to live your life to the fullest? Wouldn't your loved one want the best for you?

Truth be told, Ryoma was like my best friend. He understood me implicitly, accompanied me in my crazy schemes, and helped me to hit my first-and last- tennis ball. I stink at that sport.

We had so much fun, all those memories. What I really didn't notice was that I had fallen for him, slowly, but surely.

Well, if he had only fallen for me then that would be perfect.

Nothing's perfect, so naturally, he didn't fall for me.

He treated me more like his friend, a comrade, a pal. Not anything more.

I pretended that this was alright, and laughed with him. I don't think he noticed the tears that would sometimes squeeze themselves out of my eyes.

He noticed a couple of times, though and begged me to tell him why I was so sad.

I vowed to never cry in front of him again. I built a mask, checked all the entrances, making sure that my emotions were kept on lockdown.

But I'm fine with what I have. If I can't love Ryoma outwardly, I can at least stay with him as his friend. I've managed to make him smile, to let down on the cockiness, and to infiltrate his Rock Guard.

If Ryoma's happy, then I am.

I've learnt to move on quickly, but my heart isn't accustomed, forcing me to roil around in hurt and despair for months.

You see? I'm a brilliant actress and an experienced liar. I managed to convince myself that what I felt was fake, and Ryoma was just my friend. This worked for a few years, until I came back to Japan to visit, that is.

All the walls I built to contain my emotions just broke down when I saw Ryoma's golden eyes and his smile.

I shook my head, forcing the tears that were threatening to spill out.

No matter what I do, I still can't stop hoping though. I still hope that Ryoma will feel the same way about me. Maybe...

"Well?" Osakada said impatiently, shaking me out of my daydream.

"Excuse me, what?" I smiled this time, to show to her that no way was I letting myself shed another tear for Ryoma.

"I said that Sakuno is Ryoma's girlfriend!" Tomoko shouted in exasperation. **(A/N: Big. Fat. Liar.)**

I gasped, and for a second my mask fell, revealing pain and frustration.

Ryoma...had a girlfriend?

With those words that had been saved in the memory card of my heart, I suddenly felt empty.

I felt my face go blank, and my voice go monotone.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

I glanced at Sakuno who was blushing more than ever, looking down on the ground. Osakada looked triumphant.

"Ryoma... never told me anything," I said honestly, my voice cracked but my mask was back on.

I kept my eyes directed on a crack in the ceiling; completely missing Osakada read something from her palm.

"Of course he didn't," Osakada said slowly, as if memorizing something, "he and Sakuno have been together for nine months. Then you came. Ryoma wouldn't even look at Sakuno anymore! You ruined everything! Everything!"

My eyes widened and my breath came out in a gust. So I arrived here in Japan and ruined somebody's relationship?

Even though I didn't even care who Sakuno was at this moment, I felt sorry for her, for Ryoma, but most importantly, for myself.

I felt stupid, for hoping, for wrecking yet another seemingly perfect thing that didn't even belong to me. The first thing was Ryoma. I had been holding Ryoma back for as long as I could remember. Maybe, if I wasn't such a suckish tennis player, then he would have reached the Nationals by now.

The second was his relationship with Sakuno. And even though it would hurt, I would do anything, absolutely anything to fix what I broke.

I lifted my head, amazed at the utter emptiness I felt, like I'd been drained of everything I had. And in a way, I have.

"I'll help," I whispered to Osakada who looked shocked.

"I'll help get them back together," I whispered again.

I smiled for the people around me, not for myself, never for myself.

I lifted one finger and traced it around my face. This time, the mask would not fall.

_I love you Ryoma. Forgive me._

* * *

**Aw...sniff. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!! Do you think I nailed down the emotional stuff? I did it straight from the heart, I promise. Also, feel free to critique.**

**This is a short chapter, so sorry!!**

**Next chapter will be Ryoma's POV, I think. May change, though. So, what do you guys think? I know, the wiriting in fragments thing is still here. Sorry bout that! Right now, I'm listening to Superhuman. It kind of fits the story. I advise you to play it while you read (okay, re-read) this. **

**THANKS FOR READING!!**

**Almost Christmas...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi minna-san!! Thanks to all those who reviewed!! Sorry I didn't update faster! Sorry if I didn't update fast! C'mon...Aren't writers allowed to have Christmas breaks? No? Okay, just forget I said anything. Sorry if I had to make Ryoma lose his sanity...a little...lot. He won't be completely insane for the rest of his life though. Just till the end of his POV. Then he's back to normal. I'm sorry if it stinks... I'll rewrite as soon as you guys give your opinion. **

**Please don't sue me. HAPPY READING!!!**

**On with the chapter!!!**

**Time set; walking home to the Echizen residence**

**Ready. Set.**

**GO!!!**

* * *

Chapter six

**Miyuki POV**

I sighed as a bug gust of wind blew dust into my eyes.

Ryoma and I were walking home, both of us in different stages of emotional reaction. He was sleepy, tired from practice and curious to where I had gone when Osakada and Sakuno, his Sakuno, had dragged me off. I was a picture of fakeness. On my face was pasted the usual smile, a smile that whatever length I stretched it into, did not reach my eyes.

I prayed that Ryoma wouldn't notice. I just needed time to recover from the shock, needed time to heal the freshly opened wounds in my heart.

I rubbed my eyes balefully, remembering with a snort, Osakada's plan. She told me to leave and practically guaranteed Ryoma and Sakuno to be back together. Seriously, did she think I was _that_ stupid?

Ryoma is unpredictable. How would Osakada know he wouldn't just chase me back to America, demanding for an explanation?

So, I had to make another plan. We would lock Ryoma and Sakuno in the same room, that way, Ryoma would never find a way to back out. I would seal all the windows, and be careful _not_ to leave a hammer or a shovel or absolutely _anything_ sharp or heavy inside.

Hell knows what that kid can do with a hard object when he's mad.

I definitely know that he will be mad. Mad at me. But I've decided it's worth it. I broke Ryoma's first real relationship, and I will put it back together, no matter the amount of pain I feel inside.

I still can't believe what I've done. I've ruined something important to Sakuno, and now Ryoma won't even look at her.

What am I? A horrible monster, a horrible green-eyed monster with black hair.

I was too selfish. I love Ryoma too much, that's why I came back to Japan and my very presence pushed a relationship to break.

How selfish!

But there's something else. A word. A word I'll have to say to Ryoma after I fix what I broke. And this word will hurt me more than anything that's been thrown in my way since he left.

Goodbye.

Of course, I'll have to say goodbye. I can't see myself hanging around in Japan when Sakuno officially becomes Ryoma's again. It would hurt too much. I can't pretend I'm happy anymore. My mask is already falling, piece by piece. By the time I reach America, it would have completely fallen. I'll be mutated to Sadako.

I'm doomed.

I shook my head, determined to let my last few days-okay scratch that last part. We only had a few hours left- with Ryoma the best ever.

"Miyu?" Ryoma looked tentatively at me. I looked back at him, smiling cheerfully. I knew he was worried. I hadn't said a word since I got back from my talk with Osakada and Sakuno.

I stared quietly at his face again, memorizing every single curve, the blackish green locks and those golden brown eyes that I keep on seeing whenever I close my eyes.

I always knew my dreams would be composed of those big golden brown eyes. **Always. **

* * *

**Ryoma's POV**

I stared at Miyuki, concern flooding my eyes. She seemed so silent today. Her eyes, which were usually busy plotting some crazy scheme or sadistic plan, were now sad, worried, and hurt.

Why?

I stared tentatively at her and spoke her name.

She looked back at me, scrutinizing my face, every single detail, as if saving it in her memory. But why? She would see my every day, at least for nine months. I would come to visit. We'd always see each other. Right?

Why was it so hard to say goodbye to this girl? It wasn't like she was any different from the other girls out there, and I say goodbye to these girls like child's play. Why does my heart beat fast whenever she's around? Why do I feel so possessive of her? Why am I asking you these questions?

Everything's got me going around in circles. I've been distracted since this afternoon after...

**FLASHBACK. **

_You know those kind of days when you just can't get anything done and you start feeling angry and frustrated?  
_

_I was having one of those days. _

_I was sweating. Hurriedly, I went to catch the ball that Momo-senpai was hitting with all his might_.

_I returned it using a regular serve._

_Guess what?_

_It was a net ball._

_I know. Actually, I don't know. I don't know why all my shots have been either outs, or netballs. I don't know why I don't know why I'm feeling this way. You get that, right?_

_Momo-senpai was getting frustrated. I couldn't blame him. He'd already taken the lead, 5-0, and I was just... losing without a fight. _

_I was already struggling; I wanted to keep my mind focused on the game. _

_I couldn't. My mind was somewhere else, and my body was frozen. _

_I felt so frustrated and I wasn't able to concentrate. All I knew was that if Miyuki wasn't back in T minus 20 seconds, I would explode. _

"_Oi, Echizen! Play seriously!" Momo-senpai looked at me angrily. _

_I shook my head, and I felt my racket clatter to the ground as I relaxed my fingers._

_Momo-senpai jumped over the net and shook my roughly. _

"_Get it together, Echizen!" he looked at me anxiously._

_I just shook my head again. There was something building up inside of me, and no, it was not gas. It was something I never felt before. It was scary. _

_It felt like I had some big secret that wanted to claw its way out._

_All I knew was that in involved Miyuki. _

_Why? _

_Why do I feel this...emotion that forces me to miss her every damn second she's gone?_

_This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Miyuki and I were just friends, nothing more._

_Then why do I feel so possessive of her? _

_Am I finally going loony from eating all those burgers?  
_

_Everyone started piling over, a few worried about Momo-senpai who was hyperventilating from anger, a lot started asking questions, especially Eiji-senpai and Oishi fukubuchou._

_I just dropped my head. I couldn't even force my trademark smirk or 'Mada Mada Da Ne' out from my mouth. _

"_Nya, Ochibi! You scared me! Are you okay?" Eiji-senpai bounced up and down, his face anxious. _

_Was I okay? I seriously did not know. _

"_Echizen! Do you need to go to the clinic?" This came from our mother hen. You probably know who that is. _

_I simply looked at him, with wondering eyes. Heck. I was going mad. This feeling is making me lose it. I can't do this anymore._

"_Is he going insane, nya?" Eiji-senpai stared at me with anxious eyes. _

"_Saa...I don't think so, Eiji. He just needs a nudge in the right direction," Fuji-senpai smiled at me. _

_Why do I feel so confused? WHY? _

"_Saa...Echizen, how would you feel if I dated Miyuki-chan?" The blue eyed tensai's smile grew wider up a notch. _

_I froze. Fuji-senpai and Miyuki...on a date?_

'_No, don't do anything!' a small voice inside me screamed. 'You and Miyuki are just friends! Friends... friends...' _

_I ignored that, focusing on a much clearer voice that was radiating around my head as if it were using a bullhorn. _

_Kill Fuji-senpai. _

_**(A/N: **_**I knew that was coming. Well, time to warn the world. ATTENTION: THERE IS A CRAZED TENNIS PLAYER/MURDERER ROAMING THE FACILITIES. PLEASE SCREAM AND RUN AROUND IN CIRCLES. THANK YOU.) **

_Everyone turned quiet. Momo-senpai coughed pointedly. _

_Fuji-senpai kneeled down beside me, his blue eyes showed no hint of lying. _

"_Echizen. You need to tell her what you're feeling. It will not do you good, just bottled up inside of you. You __**will**__ go insane." _

"_But... but what if she doesn't feel the same?" I whispered these words, as the wind took them away. _

* * *

**Miyuki POV**

Nobody had said a single word. The silence was deafening. I didn't want this to end in silence. I wanted Ryoma to know what my feelings for him were.

But I couldn't. I could not stand the pain if he rejected me, and I already knew the answer.

I wanted to spend these last moments with him, the best ones in my life. Because starting tomorrow, I had promised Tomoko that I would be distant to Ryoma. It's not only for Sakuno's sake, but for mine. I can't bear to think of the separation, when he gets mad at me.

And he will.

I know that. He'll hate me for meddling in his personal life, and that's something that he trusts me enough not to do. Even if he doesn't love me the way I do him, he trusts me. No matter how small this trust may be, I will always treasure it.

That's all I have now. Ryoma's trust.

It's something that Ryoma has entrusted to me, and in less than 12 hours, it will be broken, like me. Like my heart.

Like my life. Like my soul. Like the mirror in the guest room that I will undoubtedly throw my shoe at.

"Miyu, we're here." Ryoma nudged me quietly. I hadn't realized we were already in front of the stairs.

Suddenly, I panicked. It couldn't end like this! There was just too much pain...

There was already too much pain inside me. I was too confused. I still loved Ryoma, but I was holding back, stuffing that emotion in the corner because I knew that it wasn't being returned.

And that hurt.

It hurt that Ryoma didn't love me. It hurt that he had chosen Sakuno over me. But above all, it hurt me that what I was about to do would prod him to hate me.

I hated myself for loving him. I hated myself for letting me hope. I hated myself because whatever I do, it's always him that's inside my heart.

But still, love won over hatred.

No matter how much pain it would cost me, I would say goodbye in my own way.

I took a deep breath and threw my arms around his neck.

"I'm fine silly," I mustered all the happiness I could and smiled.

He sighed in relief and buried his head in my neck.

I felt like turning away and running as fast as I could from all these emotions. I was only making things harder, yet I couldn't find the strength to pull away.

I planted a kiss on his cheek and smiled- a genuine smile, this time.

"Goodnight, Ryoma." I whispered and ran up the stairs, leaving him dumbfounded, arms still lingering where I had been.

Where I would never be.

* * *

**Aw... I think I'm going to rewrite this, coz I haven't explained their feelings thoroughly. What do you guys think? Was it suckish? Sorry if it was! Still can't get over my writers' block. Haven't you heard? Emotional is all the range in fanfiction as is humor and angst. :D LOL Sorry if I made Ryoma and Fuji OOC a little...lot. I tried to get their characters right, hope I suceeded. Still listening to SUPERHUMAN. I'm addicted. It just kind of fits the chapter. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

****

**®yoMiyuprinceoftennislove**

**(My name is too dang long!) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Another author's note**

**Hi!! Okay, this is my second author's note, I know. But I really have to tell you guys some things!!! Okay, let's start; **

**I'm officially too busy to finish the seventh chapter! I am so sorry, but my grade is slipping and if my mom found out about my computer having something to do with my grades, bam. I better kiss my ancient monitor goodbye. It's not that I'm stupid, it's just that I spend every single minute of school daydreaming. Before you sue me or get angry, please read number two first!! **

**I DO plan to finish Always, just not right now. Maybe in a couple of weeks? I just need some time!! Finals are in a few days and my birthday is just around the corner! (January 14) Life is turning HARD and my period isn't over yet. Gr... **

**To avoid meeting the expiry date of chappie one, I need to make the story complete instead of in-progress. But don't think it's complete yet! I'll be taking off the complete sign when I'm finally free of stress and last minute home works (which might be long, mind you), so just please don't get mad! I am so sorry, but my studies have to go first if I don't want to end up like Horio the Hobo. **

**I am so sorry if you're completely tired of waiting! I'll do my best to resume the story as soon as possible. **

**Just to remind, Always will be 'complete' for a couple of weeks, but really, it's just in-progress'. **

**Feel free to message me! Although I don't know when I'll be able to reply. On my birthday! You guys can message me on my birthday since Ma can't say anything about that. Hah, to you Ma! **

**Please don't hate me. I love you all for sticking with me and my crappy writing. **

**My birthday is on the same day as Sakuno. Dear God. **

**That's all! I hope you don't hate me, I'll try to continue the story as soon as possible, and please ignore the 'complete' sign. I'll be continuing Always in a couple of weeks. Just didn't want you guys to think I died and left my story to rot and shrivel up like Kabaji. **

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR LISTENING TO MY DRABBLES!! HAVE A FUN-FILLED 2009!!!!**

**RyoMiyuprinceoftennislove **


End file.
